It is known in the prior art in various fields of application to connect hoses or plastic corrugation corrugated pipes or plastic corrugation corrugated pipes to compensation containers, for instance for the installation of strainers, to strain foreign objects from a flow of liquid, or for the collection of condensation water or the like. Such containers are also connected to corrugated pipes in order to create an intermediate liquid storage. They are also used for the changing of the volume flow at different pipe cross-sections, for example when a liquid is to be accelerated or decelerated. Furthermore, such containers are connected to plastic corrugation corrugated pipes as transition containers or filling containers. Such containers are also useful in the automotive field, for example as storage containers or compensation containers for brake fluid, motor oil or various other liquids, which have to be taken up, for example, because of a temperature expansion, or which simply have to be stored in order to be available when needed.
In all these fields of applications, it is currently necessary to manufacture corresponding containers as injection molded parts and to connect them to corrugated pipes of plastic by way of hose clips, fittings, or the like.